Festival of Dreams
by HelloLovelyChick
Summary: Saya woke up from her 30 year sleep, and she begins to have some weird dreams...


**Festival of Dreams**

♥--♥--♥Summary♥--♥--♥

Saya woke up from her 30 year sleep, and she begins to have some weird dreams...

♥--♥--♥Author Note♥--♥--♥

Hey everyone. So I wrote this for a contest on deviantART for Saya-x-Haji and won (thought I was the only one who wrote something for it...). Anyways I'm posting this here because I thought that the FanFiction lovers of Blood will like it

♥--♥--♥Festival of Dreams♥--♥--♥

The street where decorated with glowing lights that made everything seem surreal and beautiful,. Saya was alone on the street, almost wondering and looking around as if she was in a haze. Her kimono was black with a white line the twisted around the kimono. It seamed that she was looking for something or someone, but she didn't even know what or who. As she walked, she saw people walk by her as if she wasn't there or, she thought, where they not there? What ever the case she was still looking for something, or someone.

"Saya?" said a voice behind her. She looked behind her and saw a tall, black haired man with his right hand bandaged up.

"Haji?" asked Saya, wondering if she was seeing and hearing things. Haji just nodded his head. Haji was in his usual clothes. A small smile formed on Saya's face upon seeing Haji, and knowing that he was really there.

"So where are we?" asked Saya, walking over to him. Haji didn't say anything he just stood there, not saying a thing. Saya tried to just hold his hand, but her hand went through him and he vanished, saying one thing...

"Find Me!""That was who Saya had to find, but she couldn't do it here in this unknown place.

Her eye's popped open, it was a dream. Saya looked around her, she was in a bed room. It took her to a moment remember that she had awoken almost a week ago. It was odd...

"Auntie!" shouted her two little nieces as they came running into the room. They where Six now and now in school.

"Morning, girls," said Saya, smiling at them.

"Hey girls! You've got to get ready for school!" shouted Kai, from the door way.

"Okay daddy!" they both sang, running passed their dad.

"Morning Saya, breakfast is ready when ever you are." said Kai, heading back to the kitchen.

"Hey Kai! Do you have any clue where I could find Haji?" asked Saya, really wanting to see Haji.

"I haven't seen him in a while, I just know he used to leave a flower outside of the grave," replied Kai, smiling at Saya.

"Oh, okay," said Saya, nodding her head. She hadn't seen him since she fell asleep and she wanted too! When ever she thought about him, she thought about the last thing he said to her, that he loved her. She every night since she woke up from her long sleep she had dreams about him, trying to find him, finding him, and just him in general. A sigh escaped her lips. She got dressed and headed for breakfast. The twins where talking about people from school as they ate their food. Saya smiled as they talked, she used to talk with her friends like that, but now all she thought of was Haji.

"Time for school girls," said Kai, holding up their bags. The girls ran and graped their bags, dratting out of the door.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk, I'll see you latter Kai," said Saya, also heading to the door.

"Okay, but remember to be home by dinner," said Kai, as Saya left the house. Says decided to head to the tomb, maybe he would be there, or she would just find the tomb in the usual state...

When she finally arrived at the tomb she found it to be empty of anything that could walk on two legs. Says let out a quite sigh and decided to say a word or two for her father and brother. When she was done she stood up and turned around, only to see a person stand before her. It was Haji who stood before her.

"Ha-Haji?" whispered Saya.

"Saya your awake?" asked Haji.

"Yes," said Saya, smiling at him. Saya without thinking, just ran to hug him. She was happy to see him and just wanted to hug him, even it was just a moment. Haji hugged her back, smiling...

♥--♥--♥Ending Author Note♥--♥--♥

So I hoped you all liked it, and if you did then review, if you didn't then keep you're meanness to yourself, or if you want to give me some advise, then I want to say thank you now for it, because I need it!!


End file.
